Bad Romance
(Classic only) |artist = |year = 2009 |difficulty = Media |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Coreografía oficial) 5 (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |mashup = Monsters (October Unlockable) |alt = Official Choreo |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Official Choreo/Mashup) |mc = JDU 2017-2018 Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |gc = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |lc = (Classic) (Official Choreo/Mashup) |pictos = 114 (Classic) 208 (Official Choreo) 141 (Mashup) |kcal = 33 |dura = 4:56 |nowc = BadRomance (Classic) BadRomanceALT (Official Choreo) badromance_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Official Choreo |perf = Classic Shirley Henault (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Laure Dary (P3) Official Choreo Mehdi Kerkouche }} "Bad Romance"' '' de aparece en , , y . Apariencia de los bailarines Clásico Las bailarinas son todas mujeres vestidas de novias. Comienzan completamente negros durante los versos y el puente, pero durante el coro se pueden ver claramente. Todo lo que visten es blanco. '''P2' '' '''P2' '' usa un mono sin patas y un velo de novia. Ella tiene un guante morado sin dedos y garras de monstruo. Durante el coro, ella lleva un tocado cubierto con flores y un vestido alto y bajo hinchado. Parece que hay una red colgando del casco. Ella tiene un contorno morado. '''P1 / P3' '' '''P1' '' y '' 'P3' '' usan blusas, pantalones cortos y velos de novia (que son mucho más pequeños que los de P2). Tienen guantes rojos sin dedos y garras de monstruo. Durante el coro, usan leotardos de una pieza y sus velos son más grandes. Tienen un contorno morado. Badromance coach 1 old.png|P1 (Old) Badromance coach 2 old.png|P2 (Old) Badromance coach 3 old.png|P3 (Old) Badromance coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Badromance coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) Badromance coach 3.png|P3 (Updated) Coreografía Oficial El entrenador alternativo es un hombre con pelo negro corto. Lleva una venda rosada, una camisa corta de color verde azulado con una manga muy corta a la izquierda, un top corto rosa oscuro y pantalones cortos negros. También lleva calcetines a rayas rosas y azules, botas negras. Su guante es sin dedos. Fondo Clásico Durante los versos y el puente, el fondo es completamente negro. Durante el coro, aparecen líneas blancas conectadas al azar. Al final de la canción, queda claro que los vestidos de novia de los bailarines tocaron el suelo y se convirtieron en un montón de encaje. Choreo oficial Utiliza el fondo extremo del juego anterior; Un conjunto de plataformas intermitentes y cuadriláteros. Los colores que brillan son rojo, violeta y verde azulado. Mashup ''Bad Romance ''tiene un mashuo con el tema '''Monstruos que se desbloquea en el mes de Octubre. Coachs: * I Will Survive GM1 * Sympathy For The Devil * Born To Be Wild * Funkytown * Applause (Official Choreo) * I Will Survive * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse * Born To Be Wild * Monster Mash GM2 * Funhouse * Funkytown * Applause (Official Choreo) * I Will Survive * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse * Born To Be Wild * Monster Mash' GM3' * Funhouse * Applause (Official Choreo) * Funkytown * I Will Survive * Monster Mash * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * I Will Survive * Funhouse * Born To Be Wild * Sympathy For The Devil' GM4 GM5' * Funhouse * Maneater Movimientos Gold Clásico Hay tres movimientos Gold en este rutina. All Gold Moves: P2, bring your arms downward and upward as if you are sending a kiss; P1 and P3, swing your arms up and down. Badromance gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Badromance gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Official Choreography There are 3 Gold Moves in the Official Choreography: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your arms downward and give your legs a slight shake while kneeling. Gold Move 3: Quickly bring your arms upward and give them a strike. BadRomanceALT gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 BadRomanceALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badromancealt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Badromancealt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1: Put your hands down at the screen. (I Will Survive) This is the second move for the routine. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Shake your arms back and forth. (Monster Mash) Gold Move 4: Swivel down. (Sympathy For The Devil) Gold Move 5: Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) Iwillsurvive gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (I Will Survive) Monstermash gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (Monster Mash) Sympathydevil gm 1.png|Gold Move 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) Sympathydevil gm 2.png|Gold Move 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) Badromancemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Badromancemu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 3 in-game Badromancemu gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 and 5 in-game Dance Quests Bad Romance appears in the following Dance Quest Maps: *Throne Appearances in Mashups Bad Romance is featured in the following mashups: Official Choreo * Circus (Show-Off) * Drop the Mambo (Don't Touch) * Fun Captions Bad Romance the Offical Choreography is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his moves. * Bad Gaga * I'm A Bird * I'm Modern * That's Fashion Community Remix Classic The Classic version of Bad Romance has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Luffy Sama Br Brazil * IsTheBoss Chile * manuvmanu USA * Draketastic USA * JoeMario37 USA * SAID SOCRAM Brazil * Afroditi22 Brazil * urinyan Japan * Beto Ordaz Mexico * morales360bkn Chile * Amandamoonmu Kong * Wewen257 France * zombie2817 USA * babuxa Brazil * matchbr Brazil * Hitoyasha USA * Meladventure USA * JonathanGrey USA * Misa Yorke Brazil * cjnorris101 USA * XxGenesisMCxX Spain * Landon0272 USA * neryster Brazil * ViviLeerhsen Brazil * CaptainLunna USA * twilightfire73 USA * Tiagomonteiro882 Brazil * Mealbug Canada * OliveStatue768 Brazil * TristanStern17 USA * TangerineLime7 Poland * Infinityccv USA * DePrenhador Mexico * shilo21 USA * phobin24 Canada * LINMX USA * Guerrerodesampa Brazil Official Choreography The Official Choreography also has a Community Remix only featuring the finalists from the Just Dance World Cup. Thus, it is the first 'themed' Community Remix in the series. The following are featured: * Dih_San Brazil * Tulioakar96 Brazil * TheFairyDina France * Moogly-H Australia * Stef Denmark * Littlesiha USA * Keikodancer USA * Roxsora13Xx France * RenoTonakai Netherlands * dim0n19 Russia * nounet racein2ix France * Kelvin Jaeder Brazil Trivia * Bad Romance is the third song by Lady Gaga song in the series. * The words "stick" (a reference to male genitalia) and "b**ch" are censored. * The US preview gameplay has the interface in the style of the most of the E3 previews, with the player nicknames in all-caps, the feedback "bounce" effect from , and actual players scoring mostly Perfects instead of bots scoring randomly. This could suggest that the song was planned to be revealed at E3. * This is the first time when the dancers are completely white, as well as hardly visible. ** This is also the first time the coaches' skin color is not tan/yellow like in Hot n Cold because they are wearing white clothes. In fact, if you look closely, their skin is pointed to a more flesh color; it can be seen well in an HD photo. ** This is the second song after Hot n Cold in which its dancer(s) are wearing wedding gowns. * This is the first time that a dancer changes her real-neon contrast to real in the main series. * Both routines use some of the official choreography for the song with slight changes for the choreography when the chorus is sung. * This is the second song in the main series that has an official choreography, after Applause in . * Bad Romance, which was released in 2009, is the oldest 21st century song in . ** Barring downloadable tracks, it is the only song from the 2000s in the game. * Bad Romance is the first ever all female Trio dance mode in the series, not counting the Just Dance (On-Stage) and Dancing Queen. * The game uses the album version of Bad Romance, which has a duration of 4:56. ** It is the longest song in the main series, but it ties with Kiss Datte Hidarikiki from the Japanese series. * The Mashup features quite possibly the earliest appearance of a Gold Move in relation to the beginning of the song and move number. The first Gold Move appears as the second move (during I Will Survive) in the entire choreography. ** Bad Romance s Mashup ties with Chicken Payback, S.O.S, and Circus s Mashup for the earliest appearance of a Gold Move in the main franchise, where the first in the entire choreography appears as the second pictogram. However, the one for Bad Romance s Mashup appears the earliest. * In a trailer revealing some unknown routines, which says "Adding new flavors to the mix" one of the dancers is seen with the same elements as that in the classic mode for this track. He was a black silhouette and was under dark blue sheets, just like the backup dancers for the classic mode. * The official choreography uses a move from When I Grow Up (third contest winner choreography). In this case it is very possible the contest winner used a move from the music video, so Bad Romance’s alternate mode did not exactly recycle the move. * The official choreography is claimed by Ubisoft to be the hardest choreography ever in the series when it is unlocked. * The dancer in the official choreography can be seen lip syncing the line Rah rah ah ah ah, roma-roma-ah, Gaga, ooh-la-la, want your bad romance. He only lip syncs a few of these repeated lines. * As of June 21, 2015, Bad Romance is no longer in the Solos section of . * The Classic and Official Choreo routines were both selected for the ''Just Dance 2015'' World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * This is the first routine in the whole series to lack chroma key; the second is Radical. However, this uses chroma keying in the chorus, while Radical has no chroma key at all. * The Community Remix of the Classic version has no pictograms, because only P2 s moves are performed. ** In the preview video, shown on the Just Dance World website, the UI in the Classic version is based on the beta version of . This is because of the service, which was introduced in that said game. Galería Archivos del Juego Badromance.jpg|''Bad Romance'' Badromancealt cover generic.png|''Bad Romance'' (Official Choreo) Badromance mashup.png|''Bad Romance'' (Mashup) Badromance cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Badromancealt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Official Choreo) Electromambomu cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Official Choreo) (from Drop The Mambo s Mashup) badromance_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) badromancealt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Official Choreo) badromance cover.png| cover (Classic) badromancealt cover.png| cover (Official Choreo) Badromancemu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Badromance cover@2x old.jpg| cover (Original) (Classic) Badromance cover@2x.jpg| cover (Updated) (Classic) BadRomance1024.png| cover (Classic) Badromance p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Badromance p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) Badromance p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Classic) Badromacealt p1 ava.png|Avatar (Official Choreo) Badromance picto-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots badromance jd2018 menu.png|''Bad Romance'' on the menu badromance jd2018 load.png|Classic's loading screen badromance jd2018 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Imágenes Promocionales Badromance announcement.jpg|Announcement Badromance jdnow.png| photo Badromancecmu announcement.jpg|Community Remix announcement Badromance jdnow confirmation.jpg| confirmation Behind the Scenes Badromance brief.png|Creative brief Others Badromance thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badromance thumbnail us old.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Old) Badromance thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Updated) Badromancealt gameplay.png|Alternate gameplay Badromancealtcmu contestant.png|Diegho San cosplaying the Alternate coach in the Community Remix Badromance jdu beta.jpg|Beta appearance on Videos Official Music Video Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Teasers Bad Romance - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Romance - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bad Romance - Just Dance 2015 Bad Romance - Just Dance Now Bad Romance - Just Dance 2016 Bad Romance - Just Dance 2017 Bad Romance - Just Dance 2018 Bad Romance - Just Dance 2019 'Official Choreography' Bad Romance (Official Choreo) - Just Dance 2015 'Others' Bad Romance (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Bad Romance (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Bad Romance (Official Choreo) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Bad Romanceen:Bad Romanceit:Bad Romancetl:Bad Romanceja:バッド・ロマンスtr:Bad Romance Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones por Lady Gaga Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Trios Categoría:Canciones con Mash Up Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Mehdi Kerkouche Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solo Mujeres Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas